A Fantastic Night
by Iuri97
Summary: A new chapter in my Monster Hunter comedy. You better read the previous stories or you will not understand this one. Hope you enjoy!


A Fantastic Night.

On that night, on "Felyne Kitchen", the monster were together in a table, and Rathalos said, happy:

- It´s great to have all of my friends here with me. Oh…. But…. Where is Deviljho? Didn´t he came with you? –

- Yeah, he did. But you know him. He chased a herd of Aptonoth into the forest and we haven´t seen him since. He must still be snacking on something. –

Answered Qurupeco, with a laugh.

Suddendly, the ground started shaking and one of the Felyne waiters said, scared:

- It´s a earthquake! Everyone, get under the tables, nya!-

- Yeah, and how? –

Grunted Great Jaggi, who was looking at the small tables. –

The, the doors of the restaurant were opened and Deviljho bursted in, saying:

- G´night, everyone. –

The Felyne waiters sighed in relief and Rathalos said:

- Hey, Deviljho! Over here! –

The Brute Wyvern sat in the table where his friends were, and he roared:

- So, didn´t you ordered anything yet? I´m starved! –

Rathian said, surprised:

- H-how is that possible? What have you done the whole afternoon? –

- Well, I spend half a hour eating…. Then spend two more hours eating…. And I spend the remaining hours of the afternoon…. eating. But I´m still hungry. –

Great Jaggi sighed:

- Why am I not surprised? Oh well. We already ordered our food. We tought you were not going to come at all, so we didn´t order anything for you. –

Deviljho turned around and said:

- S´okay. I will order something now. HEY WAITER! BRING ME A JHEN MOHRAN FILLET. THE BIGGEST ONE YOU CAN COOK! –

The waiters ran to the kitchen, surprised at the order.

Rathalos looked to the night sky and said:

- It´s a beautiful night, isn´t it? –

Rathian asked, nuzzling Rathalo´s neck:

- It is. We met on a night like this, remember? –

Rathalos laughed:

- How could I ever forget? It was the most magical night of my life. –

Velocidrome said, laughing in a sarcastic manner:

- I think I´m going to throw up. –

Deviljho said:

- Well, just don´t puke on my food. I´M HUNGRY! What´s taking those furballs so long? –

Great Jaggi said:

- Well, a order like the one you want takes it´s time, you know? Seriously, how can anyone eat a Jhen Mohran fillet alone? –

Suddendly, the door of the restaurant opened and it was the Lagiacrus. He looked at the table of Rathalos and the others and glared at them, saying:

- Looks like I picked the wrong restaurant. –

Rathian sighed lowly:

- Oh no, not him again…. –

Velocidrome turned around and saw Lagiacrus, asking:

- Hey…. It´s the guy who ruined our surfing contest, right? –

The Lagiacrus got close to their table and said to Rathian, in a seductive voice:

- Why, hello, my dear Rathian. It´s such a lovely night, isn´t it?-

Rathian pointed to Rathalos and said:

- Lagiacrus, I´m with my boyfriend. Stop with the sweet talk. –

Lagiacrus glared at Rathalos and said to Rathian:

- How about you ditch the loser winged rat and go with the big Leviathan hero? –

Great Jaggi and Velocidrome dropped their drinks. Qurupeco said, trembling:

- Is this guy trying to get himself killed? We all know how deadly Rathalos is when he gets angry…. –

Rathalos stood up but Rathian held him, saying:

- Darling, ignore him! He is just trying to ruin our night! –

Rathalos and Lagiacrus glared at each other for a while, but Rathalos sat down, saying:

- You´re right, Rathian. Let´s just enjoy our dinner. –

Deviljho turned around again and yelled:

- When will those cats serve it, anyway? HEY, YOU BUNCH OF HAIRBALLS! WHEN ARE GONNA SERVE OUR DINNER? DAMN, YOU GUYS ARE SLOW! –

Inside the kitchen, a Melynx dressed in a chef costume yelled, while waving his frying pan:

- Just wait a minute, alright?! This an enourmous order and it takes time! Maybe if you didn´t order such a ridiculously ammount of food, we wouldn´t be so "damn slow"! Hold your mouth for once, meow! –

Deviljho grunted:

- The service is slow and the waiters and chefs are rude. If I wasn´t so hungry, I would go to another restaurant. –

Lagiacrus turned to glare to Rathalos and said:

- Well, I came here to have dinner…. Alone. But Rathian… if you want to join me, you´re welcome. –

The Lagiacrus walked away and Rathalos roared:

- When will that clown understand that me and Rathian are a serious couple? –

Qurupeco said:

- Even if you guys weren´t dating, he and Rathian…. Well, not sounding racist here, but they are completely different species. I don´t think it would…. work. –

After Qurupeco finished speaking, a Felyne waiter arrived with everyone´s orders, except Deviljho´s, and the Brute Wyvern yelled:

- Where´s mah MEAL?! –

On that moment, twenty Felynes got out of the kitchen carrying the Jhen Mohran fillet and one of them said:

- Here you go, Mister Impantient. Your meal. –

Deviljho started drooling and yelled:

- FINALLY! SHOW TIME! –

He started to devour the Jhen Mohran fillet, while everyone else ate their food calmly. Velocidrome leaned to Rathalos and asked:

- What´s Lagiacru´s beef with you anyways, Rathalos?-

Rathalos said:

- Let´s just say Lagiacrus had a crush on Rathian despite the different species and became furious when she fell in love with me. He has been trying to ruin or relationship since then. Altough he´s more of a annoying sore loser rather than a threath to me and Rathian. –

Rathian licked Rathalo´s face and said:

- Of course. Nothing can destroy our love. That´s why I´m so eager to marry you and raise our future eggs. –

Rathalos said:

- Whoa, whoa, take it easy, Rathian. Of course I also want to marry you and have my future children with you, but…. Let´s go a little slower. –

Suddendly, Deviljho licked his arms and opened his mouth, burping:

- BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURPPPPP PPPPPPPPP! –

He then slapped his stomach and said:

- S´cuse me. –

Great Jaggi said, surprised:

- Unbelievable. Simply unbelievable. How could he eat a giant Jhen Mohran fillet in a few seconds? –

Deviljho used his tail to pick his teeth and asked:

- So what´s for dessert? I could go for a Epioth Pudding, a large Ludroth Cake, a slice of Ceadeus Sweet Tail and a large piece of hot Gigginox Pie.-

Everyone looked at him, shocked, and a Felyne Waiter who was taking the order said, sarcastically:

- Would you like an heart attack with that, sir? –

Deviljho said:

- No, thanks. That will be all, for now. –

Great Jaggi said:

- Hey, Waiter, bring me a Uragaan Beer. –

Rathalos said:

- Bring one for everyone. –

The Waiter ran to the kitchen and arrived with the beers. Rathalos stood up and said:

- Everyone, let´s give cheers to our friendship! May we repeat this night multiple times and kick those stupid hunter´s asses! –

Deviljho screamed:

- HELL YEAH! THAT´S WHAT I´M TALKI´N ABOUT! –

Everyone started to drink their beers, and Velocidrome asked:

- Hey, Great Jaggi, remember those drinking competitions we had when we were welps? –

Great Jaggi laughed:

- I sure do! How about we all get into one? –

Rathian said:

- Mmmm... it will remind me of the times where I was a reckless young tomboy. And I still am a reckless tomboy. So yeah, let´s get to it!-

Rathalos laughed:

- I am gonna win! Wanna bet? –

Deviljho said:

- YEAH! YOU ALL WILL PAY ME 1000 DINNERS HERE IF I WIN! LET´S GET TO IT! –

THE END….

( For Now)


End file.
